Dangerously In Love
by TheBrokenGoddess
Summary: Re-Telling The Borderlands 2 With A Twist, Axton Is Asked To Rescue Roland From The Bloodshots...Though There's More Danger At Hand Than The Task Given At Hand...Axton Discovers More What Hyperion Has To Offer, More Than What He Asked For.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

Hey Kiddos! So, I Have Decided To Join The Spectacular Borderlands Community! Well, I'll Be Doing A Variety, But Mainly Borderlands. The First One I Played Was The Second One, I Fell Instantly In Love :D This Is My First Piece Of Writing, So Don't Be Completely Harsh Lovelies ;) Feel Free To Give Me Advice To Help Improve My Writing. I Want To Give A Special Shout Out To A Lovely Young Lady, AshesTheTerrible, You Are My Inspiration And Mentor. Go Follow Her And Read Her Stories If You Haven't Already! This Story Is Definitely Going To Be Dark And Gritty, But Also A Romance. The Pairing Is Handsome Jack/Axton, Yum ;) You Guy's Are In For A Treat. Enjoy Lovies! 3

Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home

Axton stirs in bed, body knowing it's time to wake up. He rolls over unto his back and stretches his arms above his head, feeling his worn muscles loosening up. He looks out the window and see it's very well still early in the morning,

"Damn, how early did I went to sleep yesterday?"

He shrugs and sits up, rubbing the back of he's neck and lets out a hefty yawn.

"Well, time to get my ass in gear, first need a shower."

Axton gets up and walks down the hallway into the bathroom. Not a very big place for the vault hunters to live, but it'll do. He strips off his undergarments and steps in the shower. Turns the water on to warm and starts to wet his hair. He tilts his head back and closes his eyes, sighing in relief. Savoring every drop of water trickling down his masculine body. He rests his hand on the shower wall above him and lowers his head, with his other hand runs his hand through his dirty blonde hair.

A loud knock comes to the door and startles him, he quickly closes the shower curtains.

"Who Is It?!"

"Aye Amigo! hurry up!, there's others that have to use this bathroom too ya know!"

"Why not use the other one?" Axton snaps back. He never really was a morning person.

"Maya is using the other one, you know her, in there ATLEAST an hour" Salvador crossing his arms and smirks

"Women huh?"

Axton chuckles lowly

"Alright man, I'll be out in a sec"

He finishes up and steps out onto the cold tile flooring and quickly wraps a towel around his waist. He walks out and gives Salvador a hearty smile.

"Women, can't live with them, can't live without them"

Sal nods and enters the bathroom.

Axton walks back to his room and closes the door behind him, he lets the towel drop to the ground, feeling the cool morning breeze kissing his body. he walks over to the drawer and takes out fresh undergarments and slides them on, just in time to be covered when the door opened. He flicked his eyes up and see the feisty redhead.

"Hey there tiger, you're up early" giving a half smile.

"Hey Lil, what'cha need?"

"A favor"

Axton cocks his eyebrow.

"Go On"

Lilith sighs and looks down at the ground, shaking her head.

"Roland has been captured"

Axton looks at her wide eyed..

"What?!"

Lilith looks up at him with a stern look.

"Bloodshots got a hold of him"

Axton looks downward slightly, slams his fist on top of the drawer and cusses under his breath.

"Goddammit….How?!"

Lilith walks towards Axton, lays her hand on his shoulder.

"Axton…"

He turns his head to look at her, his gut twisting, knowing what she's going to ask.

"You want me to rescue him, correct?"

Lilith nods slowly, seeing this might have been a bad idea to ask.

Axton gives a low groan and walks over to the closet, begins to put his armor on, after zipping his pants up, he peered over his shoulder.

"Will the others be joining with me?"

"they could, but…I want you to go alone"

He turns around slowly, finishing putting on his armor

"You got to be fucking kidding me right?"

"I'm sorry to ask you to venture out alone, but we can't lose anymore hunters."

Axton couldn't help but chuckle a little

"You make it sound like I'm not returning. Look, I'll go get Roland, but if something horrific happens, you're going to be the one to go out there and get us. I mean, yeah, I'm a badass, however, when you're up against Hyperion, no vault hunter should be out there alone Lilith. We have our hands full enough just trying to survive on this hellhole of a planet, and sure as fucks don't help any when the CEO is a fucking psycho megalomaniac, has a bounty on us and wants us dead."

Lilith gives Axton a wink and smirks

"I think you handle yourself quite well pretty boy"

Axton feels light blush, rubs the back of his neck

"Uh…thanks?"

Lilith slowly strides over to Axton, not breaking eye contact, gently runs her fingers through his blonde locks.

"i see how you handle yourself out on the battlefield, not once have I saw you critically injured. You got skill sweetcheeks" she runs her hands down behind his neck and pulls him in, tenderly kissing his thin, yet luscious lips.

Axton has sunken into her kiss, letting out a slow, sensual moan. He pulls her in and embraces the gorgeous Siren. He pulls away from the kiss and simpers.

"It's a shame Roland let go a beautiful woman like yourself"

Lilith shrugs and resumes kissing, begins to trail her lips up his neck, tenderly biting Axton's earlobe and whispers

"I've been waiting _along time_ Axton…" She pulls back and grabs his hand, guiding him over to the bed. She gently pushes him on the bed, Axton looking up at her confused. She slowly climbs up on the bed, crawling on all four up to him and stops between his legs. She flicks her eyes up to him and gives a devious smile.

"Im gonna take real good care of you commando"

Axton's heart feels like his heart in in his throat, he was speechless.

Lilith slowly rubs his inner thighs, her soft hands gliding over his camouflage pants. It wasn't for long until Axton felt his member came to life. Lilith sees this and runs her hand up under his shirt while grabbing his erection with the other.

"Getting excited big boy?" blowing him a kiss

All he could do is moan in response.

"Very well, without further do…."

"She unbuckles his pants and pulls them down along with his underwear, allowing him to spring free. Axton was definitely not a small, above average than most men.

"My my commando, what big cock you have" Lilith biting her lower lip

"That's right sweetheart" Axton laughing heartily

Anxious, Lilith glides her silky tongue up and down his soft skin, yet, hard erection, gently cupping his balls with her hand. Axton puts his hands behind his head for support and watches the seductive Siren between his legs. She glides her tongue back up to the tip and teasingly swirls her tongue around the tip.

Axton arches his back slightly, eyes are now slits and his mouth a gaped, giving off soft moan.

Lilith looks up at pleased Axton, then indulges his throbbing dick. He props himself up on his arm and with the other hand, gently pushes her head down more. He has lost himself in this ecstasy.

"Lilith..please…faster….." in between breaths.

Without hesitation, she begins to suck him harder and faster, making Axton lose his mind. He tilts his head back dramatically, clenching the bedsheet with one hand and Liliths hair with the other

"AHHH FUCK, YES! Lilith, I'm Gonna…."

Before he could finish the sentence, hot strings of cum shot down her throat. After a few seconds, she lifts her head up and smiles at the tiresome vault hunter.

"Be ready in the morning tiger".


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

Heyyy-O! Sorry For Publishing This Chapter A Little Late Loves, I Actually Been Re-Playing Borderlands 2, It's Been Awhile So I'm Sharpening Up My Brain On The Small Details In The Game. Course Theirs Going To Be A Large Chunk Of Just Purely Fanfic ^_^ I'm Beyond Stoked Writing This Story For You Guys. I'm Still Going To Keep The Character's The Way They're Written…With Slight Twists…Hee Hee. Also For Future Reference, I'll Be Using Some Dialog Straight From The Game. This Is Purely For Entertainment And Everything Belongs To The Rightful Owners. I'm Carefully Crafting The Chapters And Not Just Pushing Them Out To You Guy's. I Want To Apologize Before Hand That I'm Not Good With Battle Scripts Yet, So Bear With Me. Buckle In Kiddo's, It's Gonna Be A Hella Of A Ride! :D

Chapter 2

From Hero To Zero

"Finally! Got the right fucking vehicle! Now let me in you mangy bastards!"

Axton slamming on the horn

"Looks like one of our's! Let 'em in while I try to get Hyperion back on the horn!"

"Hyperion? What do they want with Roland?" Axton bemused.

The gate slowly creeks down and comes to an halt. He slowly drives into what appears to be Bloodshot Slums, out of no where over the EchoNet

"We been tricked – kill 'em!"

Axton grabs his SMG and dashes forward, ready for battle. Only to see there are no enemies around.

"What the? Where are they?"

Without missing a beat…

"We got an intruder! GET 'EM, BADMAW!"

The bridge is drawn and the enemy appears, Axton laughs maniacally.

"That's the best you got punks?! What a disappointment!"

Axton throws out his Sabre Turret and in no time flat takes down Badmaw.

He walks over to the body, hanging on for dear life, walks on top of him and stands of his chest. He looks down with his narrowed eyes and maliciously smiles

"Nobody messes with the missus" and concaves Badmaws face in with his foot.

Axton walks up to the entrance, before this point, he was feeling confident, thinking he will get Roland out in a blink of an eye.

But now…

Something is telling Axton to turn around, don't continue. He discards these feelings and decides to push forwards. Plus he's pretty sure Lilith would shun him if he went back to Sanctuary without Roland.

"So this is the Bloodshot Stronghold huh? Looks like just a run down factory to me"

After a few mins of mowing down enemies…

"Okay, Hyperion – a hundred thousand bucks for Roland! Final offer! ECHO me back and let's negotiate already!"

Axton furrows his brows, feeling anguished.

He needs to get Roland back.

He WILL get Roland back.

"Hyperion wants Roland bad – even if they don't buy him from the Bloodshots, they'll be coming for him. You'd better hurry."

"Thank you Lilith for the soothing words, helps make this objective a hella lot easier" Axton grumbles under his breath.

After what seems to be hours of killing idiotic psychos, Axton finally comes upon Roland's cell.

ROLAND! Delighted, Axton sprints over to the prisoner.

Roland looks up to see his fellow comrade and springs up from his bed.

"Vault Hunter! Good to finally meet you in person. Hell of a job fighting through those Bloodshots."

In an heartbeat, a Hyperion Loader busts through the cell wall.

"This'll just take a second."

Roland charges the loader and takes it down and yanks a part out and whips at the Loader in the other room. Out of nowhere a BUL Loader comes in a flings Roland into the cell wall.

Axton winces. "C'mon man! Almost there!" He grabs the bars and squeezes, anxious.

Roland sits up and shoots a Loader with what appears to be part of an another Loader.

Axton feels his tight muscles lessen and lets go of the bars.

Roland stands up and faces the tense vault hunter

"Well – that's that. Now, let's see about getting out of here -

A machine emerges behind Roland, before Axton could open his mouth and warn him, Roland is being carried away.

"Vault Hunter! You gotta stop this thing!"

"Arrrgh ARRRGH!"

Axton sprints around the corner, trying to catch up to Roland

"Let go of me dammit!"

And then, a voice came across the ECHO he knew too well…

A voice that made his skin crawl and made his blood boil.

"And that's how Handsome Jack pays ransoms! Long time no see, Roland."

Axton clenches his fists, a rush of adrenaline hits him, makes him run faster, determined to get his fellow vault hunter back. This bastard isn't going to get the best of him, no exception. No way, no how…

"Solider, This way!'

He appears to be in a capsule now, Axton continuing to take down GUN Loaders, runs after his target.

"Stop this damn thing!"

"I'm trying! Just hold on a bit longer! I promise to get you out of there!" Axton bellows.

It's Chaotic, bullets are coming at him in all directions, good thing he has a shield on him.

"Help! HELLLLP!"

"Just leave us alone! LEAVE US ALONE!"

Axton feels like his been punched right in the gut, hearing Roland plead like that…

He enters an open area with a large robot in the middle

"Kill this constructor so we can get the hell outta here!"

"My pleasure" Axton smiles viciously

"You fellas ready to meet the missus?"

Axton throws out his Sabre Turret and begins shooting the eye of the constructor, dealing critical damage. Within the minute, the constructor is defeated.

"Is this it? SERIOUSLY? C'mon! give me a challenge already!" Axton provoking

Loaders begin coming in waves, that feeling at the beginning of the mission…he was right…

"Roland! Fall back! Escape this place now!"

He was hesitant at first, but listens to the commands

"You better come back to Sanctuary in one piece commando! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Axton looks over his shoulder and simply nods, howls "SIR, YES SIR!"

Roland flees the area, leaving Axton solo. He wonders to himself how the hell he is going to take all of these loaders down on his own. They keep coming in, before he knows it…he is out of ammo.

"Fuck…"

A bullet of one of the loaders punctures Axton's chest.

"ARRGGHHH, GODDAMMIT!"

He falls forward on one knee and clenches his wounded patch. He begin's too lose conscious

"No…NO…I CAN'T GO DOWN LIKE THIS!"

He falls over to his sides, vision all blurred. Theres then two armed men walking towards him.

"Grab him, the boss won't be pleased, but he'll do."

Everything goes black…

Axton wakes up in a pitch black room, his head feeling all woozy, his body shooting pain all over. Immediately he feels his wrists and ankles are restrained…

But not laying down…

He lets out a low groan, shaking his head with disappointment.

"And just when I thought shit can't get any worst, where the fuck am i?"

Desperately looking around, trying to make sense where he is, but no luck."

The heavy steel door opens, bright light filling the doorway, with a dark, tall figure. Axton lifts his head feebly and sees he is accompanied.

"Who goes there?!"

The figure shifts its weight to one side of its hip and crosses its arms, shaking its head ever so slowly.

Axton's heart feels like it darted up to his throat

"This isn't going to be good" his voice shaken

The figure walks in the doorway and shuts the heavy door behind him, the doorslam making him jump out of his skin. The room is pitch black again, Axton feeling vulnerable being restrained.

Suddenly, he hears breathing in front of him, his legs begin to give out on him. Trying to hold him together, he asks more sternly

"WHO IS IT?"

He hears a maniacal laugh coming from the mysterious figure. Feeling Axton's cheek being brushed by the hand, a whisper follows…

"Game over kiddo, you're working for me now"

"God no…it can't, It can't be…"

Axton gulps very hard, feeling like he is going to vomit, the name finally released from his tongue.

"Handsome Jack"

Light fills the room all of a sudden and…

There he is….

The man who constructs destruction on Pandora, the man shows no remorse to any living thing on the planet. If it not up to his standards he destroys it.

He flashes Axton the most devilish, most piercing smile he's ever seen.

"Bingo" Jack hissed and smirks.


End file.
